


Be Here Now

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing the original post on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing [the original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/150793259862/be-here-now) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

It’s always the same. It’s never the same. The routine of it helps settle Will’s nerves. But each time he gives a little more. He lets go of another inch.

His hips rise up with a bit more urgency. He stops thinking for longer stretches. An open space calls. Be here. Be here now.

His fingers discover a new favorite place to touch. Soft. Hard. Hannibal.

His heart fills in. His brain struggles to rewrite the script.

He wants. Above all else, he wants.

“Will?”

Will turns into the touch on his cheek. He finds Hannibal waiting. Ever patient. Flushed with afterglow, he takes a breath. Willing himself to speak.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
